


It's A Wonderful Life, Harvey Specter

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Getting Together, It's A Wonderful Life AU, M/M, brief mention of attempted suicide, frank capra's it's a wonderful life au, read this with christmas music playing in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: Sometimes all it takes to appreciate what you have is to take it away. Or, how a little bit of Christmas Magic helps Harvey realize his impact.





	It's A Wonderful Life, Harvey Specter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sairyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/gifts).



> sairyn-noc (Nette), This has been a plot bunny that’s been on my mind forever. What would it take for Harvey to appreciate that he’s a good man who deserves good things (Mike) in his life? I hope you like it, it’s more of a Harvey Specter introspective which is required for our favorite legal team to finally move forward.

December 24, 2017 9:45 PM, New York City - Mike

Mike’s hand swiped over the screen of his phone, his eyes flicking down to the normally comforting blue tinged screen. He went through his normal apps, twitter, facebook, instagram--anything that would serve to help him find out where Harvey was. But nothing. There was nothing. He’d just disappeared without a trace. 

Blue eyes looked out of the full panel glass window. 

“If there’s anyone out there listening, anyone at all, please look out for Harvey,” Mike whispered, staring out the window of Specter Litt. The spires of the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building stood proud above the other buildings but not even the cheerfully decorated red and green lights could manufacture the holiday joy, not while Mike worried. Not like this. He reached out to touch the cool glass window, his eyes closing as he said another prayer,this one more silent, asking to send someone to watch out for the man who put his faith in Mike. 

It was the least Mike could do to put his entire faith in Harvey. 

December 1, 2017, 2PM, New York City. -- Harvey

Managing Partner. 

After his talk with Jessica, Harvey couldn’t believe it was actually happening. The moment when Jessica’s name was torn down from the wall, felt like the end of an era. 

Her stake in Pearson Specter Litt was finally bought out, and as Harvey signed the check as the managing named partner of the firm, it hit him: this was all his. Everything he’d worked for, since Jessica first saw potential in a screwup former ball player, came to a head on this day. 

He glanced up at the sign by the elevators as the contractors began to dismantle the Pearson from the sign. Leaving two names up on the board. 

Specter Litt

And like clockwork, Mike Ross, his former fraud associate turned legitimate Junior Partner, walked into the office, ever present smirk on his face. 

“Name’s finally down,” he said, his eyes shining with barely concealed pride as he dropped down to Harvey’s couch, wiggling until he got himself comfortable, his feet up on the cushions. He leaned back across the armrests and stretched back. 

Harvey couldn’t help but allow the corners of his lips to quirk up--the only evidence that he was fond of this boy. Young man. Young man boy. He exhaled before looking back at Mike with a raised eyebrow. 

“Is there a reason you’re lying on my couch, or should I plan on subletting it out to you?” 

“Couch in midtown Manhattan?” Mike countered, staring up at the ceiling. “I could do a lot worse.” 

“Spill it rookie,” Harvey said with a heavy sigh. He lay down his pen before glancing up at Mike. While he normally lived for their easy banter, today was not the day. 

“Forstman’s out of prison and Rachel called off the wedding.” Mike said, resolutely avoiding eye contact with Harvey. 

And that’s when Harvey took the chance to look at Mike properly. 

With a quick glance, Harvey saw all he needed to know. The dark circles under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep and, his Mike, his happy Mike who needed constant stimulation and usually looked about five minutes away from needing a fidget spinner, was sitting perfectly still. 

Harvey took a deep breath and opened his mouth to share some sort of condolence even though, he noted, he felt none. The only sorrow he felt was seeing his former associate’s lack of exuberance. 

So it was a blessing when Mike held up his hand, stopping the apology in its tracks. 

“It’s fine Harvey. It was…” he paused for a second, seemingly at a loss for words. 

“Mutual?” Harvey supplied. 

“That.” 

“Mike.” 

“No. No, it’s fine,” Mike said, swinging his legs around so he was sitting on Harvey’s couch, no longer facing him. “We got so caught up in other things...the wedding ended up on the back burner, and that’s not something that should be there so…” he trailed off. 

Harvey paused, his lips drawn together. He could normally wear the close friend hat and the managing partner hat pretty effortlessly, but in Mike’s case, the lines blurred and became more muddy. 

"I know Rachel meant a lot to you, and this is probably difficult. If you need to take a day, we'll manage.” Harvey was surprised he was even capable of saying those things. He idly wondered if there was a carbon monoxide leak somewhere. 

Though, the look on Mike’s face was worth every second of that line. He looked like Harvey had just grown two heads. After blinking several times, Mike shook his head.

“Um. No no, it’s okay. I didn’t come in to talk about myself,” Mike said once he realized what Harvey said. “I’m more worried about Forstman.” 

“Forstman,” Harvey repeated, rolling his eyes. “What does that shithead want?” Harvey asked, settling back, opening the file in front of him and idly reading through his contents. He was settling for bored indifference. Managing partner hat it was. 

Mike blinked a few times before relaxing back against the couch, his arm draped across the back. For reasons Harvey had long since suppressed, he longed to draw Mike into his arms,  plant a kiss to his forehead and tell him things would turn out for the best. 

Unfortunately, Mike had made his choice with Rachel. Harvey didn’t want to be the second choice in someone’s life. And there was the matter of Mike’s sexuality, and while Harvey had no compunctions about his own bisexuality, he didn’t know how Mike felt about other men. And even if Mike did swing that way, he proposed and wanted to be married to Rachel. Not Harvey. Harvey liked winning and he couldn’t reconcile that with being a rebound. 

His eyes scanned the document in front of him before he tilted his chin up to look at Mike, noticing he had gone silent. 

“Earth to Mike?”

Mike snapped out of his daze and shook his head quickly as if to reset himself. “Forstman. He wants to go into real estate. Says prison changed him,” Mike said. 

Harvey frowned. “And that affects us how?” 

“It’s Section 8 housing and he’s hoping to get it rezoned in two weeks so he can buy it and evict all the tenants. It’s in East Harlem,” Mike finished. “They wouldn’t have anywhere to go.” 

Of course it was a moral issue as well, Harvey noted. 

“And you want to take on their case pro bono and find a reason to stop the rezoning before it happens,” Harvey finished. 

Mike gave Harvey a tight lipped nod. 

Harvey sighed heavily and nodded, holding out his hand for the file in front of Mike. “So one for you it is,” Harvey said as Mike scrambled to stand up and hand it to him. 

He glanced over Mike’s drafted motion and nodded before handing it back. 

He could swear if Mike had a tail, it would be wagging. He was beginning to fidget—a good sign, Harvey reasoned. It meant Mike was excited. 

“Don’t make me regret it.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Mike said shaking his head. “I won’t.”

Harvey chuckled. “Y’know. I’m starting to think this whole one for me one for you thing is getting a whole lot busy in the One For You column.” 

Mike returned his sentiment with an impish grin. “But this one is kind of for you,” he supplied. “It’s a fuck you to Charles Forstman.”

He turned on his heel and left before Harvey shook his head, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a fond smile. 

And when he was sure Mike was out of earshot, he chuckled to himself and said, “Good boy.”  
—-

Of course, like everything this past year, well--past seven years, it all went to shit. 

The firm was losing clients left and right. First they lost Pfeizer, and then McKernon motors had to pull out. It seemed that when Jessica’s name was taken down, their credibility as a firm dropped. Too many turnovers. And added with the recent Mike Ross scandal? Even after the New York Times article had been released, once big name clients heard that Jessica Pearson was out, they were too. 

It was with that information that Harvey stepped into Mike’s office. He needed him at the helm. To help mitigate the damage before it got worse. The words from Louis were still ringing in his ears as he pushed open the door. 

“If we don’t get some new clients or manage to save the old ones, there’s no point in opening our doors after New Years.”

“I need you Robin,” he said, expecting Mike to leap up and follow him. When he did not, Harvey turned to look at him, his head tilting to the side in question. 

Mike blinked as he looked up from his computer. “I can’t right now Harvey, Forstman is literally blocking every single move I’m making. Now he’s got a motion passed to evict the tenants by December 24th.” 

Harvey groaned, wondering how the hell things had become so complicated. 

Though, he began to wonder how much of this was forceful sabotage by Forstman to discredit the firm. He couldn’t take any risks, and therefore, having Mike keeping an eye on him probably wouldn’t be the worst thing. 

He nodded once. “Keep it up,” he said before leaving the office, heading back towards his. 

Donna joined him, her lips pressed firmly together.

“Not now Donna, I don’t need any more bad news,” Harvey said. 

“This is important.” 

“You can’t bother Louis?” 

“No, I can’t Harvey. It’s about you.” Donna paused and placed a hand on Harvey’s arm to stop him.

Harvey turned to look at her, his jaw tightening with frustration. “What?” 

Donna’s expression was even, but Harvey knew from one look at her eyes, she was trying to come up with a way to address his concerns. “Forstman offered to hire us for a huge sum of money, it’d save the firm--but it’s on the contingency that you step down.” 

“Not this again,” Harvey said, his chest feeling tight with the familiar pangs of a panic attack. Two years ago, he wanted to discredit Harvey’s position, and today, he was doing the same thing. He blinked once. Twice. 

He paused. “But it would keep the firm afloat?” He asked. 

Donna nodded. 

“And Mike would have to drop his case,” Harvey finished. 

Another nod. 

Harvey shook his head before he drew in a sharp breath. “Goddamn it,” he murmured. “No. I am not letting him take over our firm. I don’t care how much he’s offering. We’re not working with that goddamned asshole. And Mike is going to win.” 

She nodded again. “What should I tell him?” 

“To shove it up his ass.” Harvey responded, turning so that he headed back to his office. 

December 23, 2017, 3PM - Harvey

Unfortunately as they lost more clients and Mike became more and more embroiled in the bitter eviction case, Harvey saw no other recourse than to meet with Charles Forstman himself. 

It was the last day that they had before they’d shut down for the Christmas holidays, and there was no other option but to take the horrible offer. Even though the offer had been taken off the table, Harvey knew that he could sweeten the pot for Forstman somehow. It wasn’t about him and his pride anymore. He had a building full of employees who’d be out on the streets if he didn’t figure something out. 

As soon as he decided, he got up to begin the trek over to the west side. He couldn’t afford to change his mind, couldn’t afford to rely on his pride. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least numb the feeling of defeat just a little. The bottle of Glenfiddich sat on the top of his cabinet. 30 year scotch. It would have to do. 

He downed a double before he set the glass down on the table, taking a look around the office before switching off the lights. He’d failed. It wasn’t a thought he’d ever entertained before--but this was it, this was rock bottom. He failed Jessica, failed his employees, and failed Mike. 

With a sigh he put on his coat and headed to the elevator, pushing the down button. 

“Harvey you can’t,” Donna argued. “At least--wait until Mike gets back from court to make a decision. If he wins the case--we’ll be able to pull through for a month and get our clients back,” she argued. 

“And if he doesn’t--everyone here will be out of a job,” Harvey argued. He looked at Donna. “I’m not changing my mind. Tell the kid--tell him.” He paused, looking at Mike’s empty office. “Tell him I’m sorry.” 

Donna nodded before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. 

Harvey was the reason that everyone had lost their confidence in Specter Litt, so if not existing within those hallowed walls was what it took to keep the firm afloat, that’s what he’d do.

\---

“So let me get this straight,” Forstman asked, a snakelike grin spreading across his face. “You declined my generous offer four days ago, and now you’re crawling here to meet my demands?” 

Harvey knew that opening his mouth would only result in a hurled insult at Forstman. So clinging onto the faint dregs of the buzz he’d obtained from his scotch earlier, Harvey kept his mouth shut, his jaw stiff and tense. 

“Let’s face it. At the beginning of the month, you still had enough clients that it seemed like it would be a good choice going with you, and it would have been easy enough to have you drop the Harlem Towers case.” Forstman said, his eyes shining with a dangerous glint. “But now, your shares have dropped so much it’s not worth taking you on. Hell, I’d offer to buy you out, but let’s face it. At this point, you’re not worth anything to me. Even your precious lap dog protege isn’t enough for me to bail you out.” 

Harvey remained silent. He would not punch this man in the face. No matter how much he wanted to, and oh did he want to. “Very well,” he grit out before standing up and turning to head towards the door. 

“It’s funny,” Forstman mused aloud, “With your salary and life insurance policy, you’re worth more dead than alive.” 

Harvey blinked. Time slowed to a complete standstill as the news hit him. Ordinarily Harvey Specter would never entertain these kinds of thoughts. But the cruel irony of the truth practically blew him away.

His phone began buzzing as texts came in and he shut his phone down, unable to face the fact that everything he had worked for was all crashing down. 

Harvey headed back crosstown, but instead of making the turn on Lexington Avenue back to the office, he headed to one of the bars he frequented on particularly challenging nights. 

One scotch soon became a double, and then two doubles, and then three, until he no longer felt anything. However, after the third double, as his movements and words became more slurred, the bartender cut him off. 

Harvey huffed. Might as well get into a cab and head home--he had  more scotch waiting for him there. After settling the bill, he headed out into the street. He looked left and right before he checked the light. Cars whizzed past, and then he realized, this might be an opportunity. 

A way to let the firm have a future. 

He’d left his money and all his assets to a power of attorney--Mike and Donna would surely know what to do with that. 

Harvey blinked a few times before he took a step out onto the street. He heard the car horn blaring before he felt a hand reach out and draw him back onto the street and he looked at the man who saved him.

“Harvey,” Gordon Specter said, standing at the intersection. His eyebrows were furrowed together. 

Harvey blinked and realized how intoxicated he was, before immediately throwing up at the side of the road.  

\----

He lifted his head, expecting the apparition to be gone and frowned when he noticed that Gordon had not left. 

“Yer--You dead,” he finally said, his voice slurring over the words. “Goin’--cra--crazy.” He began rubbing his temples. 

“You’ve got one out of two,” Gordon responded. “You’re not crazy.” 

“So you’re dead,” Harvey said once he’d regained some of his bearings, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Gordon guided him into the direction of a coffee shop. “Let’s get you inside and get some coffee in you.” He sniffed the air next to Harvey. “Maybe a breath mint.” 

“I--I don’t understand,” Harvey finally said when they were seated in the cafe, two coffees both in front of them. “You’re dead.” 

Gordon chuckled. “Well you sure are observant.” He sighed before his expression grew more serious.  “Harvey what were you thinking walking out into traffic? You could have died.” 

Harvey shrugged. “Worth more dead than alive,” he said, waving his father off. 

“Do you really think that?” Gordon asked. 

Harvey bristled. “Well look around, dad, it’s not exactly like I’m the most positive influence on everyone.” 

Gordon frowned. “So you think the world would be better if you didn’t exist?” 

He stared down at the coffee mug in front of him before he took a long, drawn out, sip. “Maybe.” 

“Fine.” Gordon snapped his fingers. Nothing seemed to change, however, the coffee cup in front of Harvey’s hands disappeared. 

“You made my coffee disappear.” Harvey frowned. Impressive but not exactly anything to write home about. 

Gordon chuckled. “You don’t exist. Therefore there was no one to make coffee for,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Harvey nodded and looked down before he looked back up at Gordon. “Okay. So nothing’s changed. I can’t exactly see how someone as self interested as me would have made an impact.” 

Gordon nodded before he snapped his fingers again. They both appeared in the elevator bank of Specter Litt. 

Except it was a different set of names on the elevator that made Harvey’s blood run cold. 

Gordon-Schmidt-Hardman

“What is this?” Harvey asked, gaze turning to his father. 

“Jessica never picked you out of the mail room. Never realized that she could draw potential from those around her. But more importantly, she had very few allies. You were one of the few people who was determined to see her succeed regardless of race and gender,” Gordon said. 

“How do you even know this?” Harvey asked. He shook his head and held out a hand. None of this was real. It didn’t matter. “So you mean to tell me without me Jessica’s life went to shit?” 

“I’m saying,” Gordon hesitated, “I’m saying that her life didn’t go on the course it was supposed to.”

“So what is she now, Senior Partner?” 

Gordon shook his head. “She’s actually the Assistant District Attorney,” He said, his lips pressed together. “She’s doing fine, she replaced Cameron Denis. Jessica’s prosecuted a number of high profile cases.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow. “So. Not a terrible life without me. And she hasn’t been disbarred in New York,” he pointed out. 

“No. You’re right. But without her…” he stepped forward and veered to the bullpen where a very flabbergasted Louis stood, making an associate’s life hell. 

“Some things don’t change.” Harvey snorted. 

Gordon nodded before he tilted his head to a small windowless office. “He’s got the associates, but he’s still junior partner. The laughing stock of the office. He’s had two heart attacks already and doesn’t have the best home life.”

Harvey paused. “What does this have to do with me?”

“Without Jessica here to help him get his life back on track—“ Gordon paused before continuing. “—Every small action has an effect. Even little changes, little things can change someone’s life in the most dramatic ways.” 

Just then, Harvey stepped back as Rachel passed them, looking harried, a number of associates throwing lewd comments in her direction. 

“Smile, beautiful,” one of the associates purred. “Life’s too short for a pretty face like yours to be frowning.”

Harvey’s fists clenched and he had half a mind to beat the crap out of the associate. Until he realized no one could see them.

“Okay, but any asshole with a Harvard degree could have changed everything,” Harvey said. He was still content to live within the confines of denial.  

With a world weary sigh, Gordon massaged his temples and snapped his fingers again. They were standing outside of a cell in a maximum security prison. 

Harvey felt a drop in his stomach as he realized...oh no, Mike. His suspicions, however, were untrue as he saw the person sitting up in the bunk, bouncing a ball against the wall. 

Alex. 

“Wait but this doesn’t make sense, without me, Alex wouldn’t have ever taken on the ReformCorp case.” He paused before frowning. “Would he?” He had the sinking feeling that Bratton and Gould would have found some sort of leverage to implicate Alex. He didn’t fit their idea of a powerful corporate lawyer. 

He was black, for one. Alex also had a strong moral compass--not unlike his Mike. 

“When Jessica prosecuted him, all the evidence pointed to Alex being complicit in the cover up,” he added. “He’s in there for one count of murder and three counts of involuntary manslaughter.” He looked at Harvey. He didn’t have someone like you or Mike backing him up, and now he’s doomed to stay here for the rest of his life. With no option for parole.” 

“Dad. I know you’re trying to show me something,” he said, gritting his teeth.  He shook his head. “It’s still just incidental.” 

He paused before he thought of one person’s life he’d directly affected. 

“Donna.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Where is she?” 

Gordon nodded before the world around them changed once more. They were standing outside a lounge, Donna up on stage singing an old jazz number. 

“That’s one of your pieces,” Harvey said, a fond smile appearing on his face. “She’s acting? But that’s what she’s always wanted to do.” 

His father’s lips quirked up in a half smile. “One of my favorites,” he said, closing his eyes. “I wrote that when Marcus was born.” He took a deep breath and looked at Harvey. “But look again.” 

As soon as Donna finished on stage, she walked behind the bar, pouring one of the patrons a drink. 

“She’s--”

“A bartender,” Gordon finished. “Now the only times she performs are when they need a filler because the act cancelled at the last minute. She still works days as a Legal Secretary--but, she never met you.” 

Harvey closed his eyes before looking down at the ground. He shook his head and headed out of the lounge onto the snowy sidewalk outside. 

Gordon followed him. “You’re not asking about--” 

“I know,” Harvey said. 

“One of the biggest things you’ve ever done--the greatest gift you ever gave someone. A second chance.” 

Harvey shook his head. “I was pissed--Jessica wanted me to pick an associate, I only picked Mike to fuck with her.” 

“That’s not true and you know it.” 

Harvey stopped before turning to face his father. “Okay? So what. He’s made his choice. He chose Rachel--time and time again, he chose her. Maybe I had feelings for him--but that’s all they were. And how do you know that he wouldn’t have been fine without me anyways?” Harvey asked. 

Gordon’s eyes drifted to a man huddled on the sidewalk in a ratty coat, a dirty blond beard covering his face. A cup sat in front of him, a few dollars and coins sitting in there. Harvey recognized the blue in his eyes--even under the lamplight of the city.

“Mike.” 

Mike’s eyes flicked up and the brightness Harvey had fallen in love with was completely gone. His eyes were dull, unfocused--hazy.  

“What happened to you?” Harvey asked softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

Mike jerked back, suddenly scared, gathering his things. “No no no no no no,” he whispered, his head shaking frantically. “Don--don’t wanna go with you.” He looked away from Harvey and began to stumble away, his hands shaking. 

Harvey whipped his head around to face his father. “He can see me?” 

Gordon nodded.

After watching him for a few dumbfounded seconds, Harvey rushed after his charge, grabbing his upper arm and turning him around. “Mike, Mike, oh god babe,” he murmured. 

“Gerrof--get, off me,” Mike gasped out before he managed to wrestle himself out of Harvey’s hold and disappear into the crowd of people crossing the street. 

His heart thumped nearly out of his chest as he watched the crowd, the corners of his eyes burning as tears trickled down the side of his face. “I love him.” His voice broke. “Dad. I love Mike Ross,” he repeated. “What--what happened to him?” Harvey almost didn’t want to hear the answer.

“He was arrested at the Chilton that day--the day you were supposed to interview for the associate position. After a two year stint in prison, he was bumped from transitional housing to transitional housing. Ended up with the wrong sorts of people who managed to find a way to use his brain for their own purposes--and he became addicted to harder things.” Gordon rested a hand on Harvey’s shoulder. 

“He never saw his potential.” Harvey shook his head, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to dispel the headache that accompanied his grief. 

“Helping Mike Ross was probably one of the two greatest achievements you’ve had,” Gordon said, squeezing Harvey’s shoulder once before patting it. The world around them shifted as they appeared outside some wrought iron gates and what appeared to be a cemetery. 

Harvey turned to Gordon before frowning. “Two?” He asked. 

“Well,” Gordon argued, “I’m biased.” He began walking towards a hill that Harvey knew well. It’s where they laid his father to rest. 

Instead of the one tombstone there; however, there were two. 

“No,” Harvey whispered as he looked down at the headstone, a clap of thunder and lightning illuminated the engraving. 

Marcus Specter  
Beloved Son  
1975-1999

Gordon placed a soft hand on the headstone. “He had no support system growing up. Fell into his bad habits. Ended up murdered by some loan sharks who came to collect” He closed his eyes. “I’ve seen every single reality Harvey--and the one without you--it’s truly devastating. I remember burying my son.” 

It was Harvey’s turn to comfort his father, his expression full of empathy. 

“And Katie?” He asked, his voice strained. 

“They never met,” Gordon said. “His three girls--they don’t exist. He never found happiness, I only hope that he managed to find peace.” 

Harvey’s jaw tightened. “I have to go back,” he said. “I have to tell Mike I love him. And--whatever happens, we’ll figure it out. Because we all need each other.” 

Gordon pulled Harvey into a tight hug, rubbing his back as they stood. “Go get ‘em slugger.” 

And like that, Harvey was back at the intersection of 44th and Lexington Avenue. He raised his hand for a cab, but then realized, the traffic was bad enough this time of night. And with everyone flying out for Christmas, 2nd Avenue would be swamped. 

He opted to run. 

\--

December 24th, 12:01 AM Specter Litt - Mike

“Okay, the police won’t take any statement until he’s been gone for forty eight hours,” Mike said, checking his phone and refreshing it, repeatedly texting Harvey. 

Donna burst into the office looking flushed. 

“Is he in his apartment?” Rachel asked, standing immediately. 

She shook her head, worry creasing her brow. 

Mike closed his eyes and leaned forward on the couch, rubbing his temples. 

“What do we do?” Louis asked, from another corner of Harvey’s office. “Should we call Jessica?” 

“She’s in Chicago, what’s she gonna do, teleport here in the next thirty minutes?” Donna asked, crossing her arms. 

“Well maybe if you actually came up with productive ideas,” Louis retorted, “None of this would actually be happening.” 

“Stop it!” Mike exclaimed, standing up. “We can’t panic--Harvey’s a grown ass man--he’ll be fine.” He took a deep breath before he closed his eyes. 

He’d won the case--the tenants who were threatened with eviction notices would even receive a sizeable settlement. But the victory felt hollow without someone to celebrate it with. 

Rachel’s hand found Mike’s in a comforting gesture and he leaned against her. They may have been broken up, but, he could always draw strength from his friend. 

As his brain traveled to the number of places Harvey might have gone, Mike found himself far too restless to keep still. He got up and headed to the bathroom to at least splash some cold water on his face. He stared at himself in the mirror and gripped the sides of the sink, taking a deep shaky breath. 

He’s fine, he’s fine, he’s fine, he chanted to himself, almost a mantra. Harvey couldn’t be gone before Mike admitted that it was always him. That Mike and Rachel didn’t work because Mike’s heart was fully--truly, invested in someone else. 

Mike heard an audible shout from outside the bathroom, and he immediately ran towards the office. Someone must have found something out, and much to his surprise he was pulled into a strong set of (cold) arms and (cold)  lips were pressed against his. 

His heart stopped for a second before he realized who it was and he immediately kissed Harvey back, his hands threading through Harvey’s (cold) hair. 

When Mike finally got his bearings he pulled away from Harvey, and looked around his office at the shocked look on everyone’s faces. (However, he did not miss Rachel casually slipping some cash over to Donna). Mike imagined his face somehow mirrored the shock, but he was very much in Harvey’s arms. 

“Um?” he asked, chuckling. “What?” 

Harvey laughed before cupping Mike’s cheek and stepping back. 

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Harvey said as everyone else began filing out of the room. 

“Are you okay?” Mike asked. “We were so worried--Donna thought.” He took a deep breath. “Are you okay? Do I need to check you into an asylum?” 

Harvey shook his head before chuckling. “Let’s just say, I needed to find some perspective. I don’t care about the firm.”

Mike gasped, his expression that of pure shock. 

He pressed his lips to Mike’s again, and Mike kissed him back. “Let me clarify. We can start over anytime, anywhere. As long as I have you--I don’t need anything else.” 

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” Mike asked, reaching out to touch Harvey’s face, resting the back of his hand against his forehead as if checking for a fever. 

“Shut up,” Harvey replied. 

Mike responded by kissing Harvey again, hands snaking through Harvey’s hair. 

“Um, lovebirds?” Rachel interrupted, knocking on the glass next to Harvey’s door. “You might want to come out here.” 

Mike took Harvey’s hand and headed out to the lobby where Alex stood. 

“I got our clients back,” he said. “Turns out, Forstman had been spreading some pretty fucked up rumors about the future of this firm. Talked to everyone, and they’re coming back. We’ll be able to open our doors on January 4th,” he said with a smile. 

Gretchen leaned back in her chair. “It’s like something out of a damn Christmas Hallmark movie,” she said. 

Mike frowned. “You know what, it really is,” he said before turning to kiss Harvey. 

“Okay did I call it or did I call it?” Alex asked, excitement evident in his voice. 

But Harvey and Mike were in their own little world, a life they were starting together. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Harvey asked, leaning down to press another kiss to Mike’s lips. (Much to the choruses of: get a room!)

“I was hoping...you,” Harvey said, his eyes glinting with barely disguised lust. 

A shiver traveled down Mike’s back and he felt his cheeks and ears redden. He masked it by burying his face in Harvey’s neck. “Wanna get out of here?” He asked, voice muffled. 

Harvey nodded, his arms settled on Mike’s hips. “I’ll call Ray.”

They both headed downstairs and through the lobby, past the Salvation Army donation collection bin, the volunteer ringing the bell. 

“You know, every time a bell rings, an angel gets their wings,” he said, smirking to Harvey. 

And Harvey responded with an over-dramatic eye roll. “Shut up, Mike,” he said before pulling him into a kiss. 

Ray pulled up to the curb. 

He rested his forehead against the other’s, a breathy chuckle escaping Harvey’s lips as he nuzzled Mike’s nose. “Merry Christmas Mike.” 

Mike felt a vulnerability he hadn’t felt in years as Harvey gazed into his eyes. It was as if Harvey could see straight into his soul--but instead of revulsion, all Mike saw was love and acceptance. The two things Mike wished for at Christmastime every year.  “Merry Christmas Harvey,” he responded. Mike leaned forward to pull him into another kiss, snowflakes beginning to fall around them. Not even the honking of horns or the screeching of sirens could take them away from their private little world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys read and enjoy! Special thanks to FoxVII who helped me along the way with her intrepid emotional, moral, and writing support <3 (Her Harvey is my inspiration).


End file.
